Atopic disorders, including but not limited to asthma, rhinitis, anaphylaxis, urticaria, atopic dermatitis, food allergy, and stinging insect allergy are exceedingly common in the pediatric population. The impact that these disorders have on health, educational and social activities and costs of medical care are profound and widespread. In order to understand disease and improve therapy, the study of pediatric allergy is justifiably an important health priority and the goal of this study. This purpose will be fostered through the following objectives: 1) To gather a database of clinical and immunological data and to better clinically and immunologically characterize disease onset, progression and remittance of these disorders; 2) provide a necessary cohort of pediatric patients for residents in the NIH Clinical Center/NIAID Allergy and Immunology training program and 3) foster collaborative studies in pediatric allergic disease with other institutions. Up to 300 new patients will be enrolled in an outpatient clinical setting to attain these goals. Over the past 2 months more than 30 patients have been evaluated for pediatric allergy. Patients will undergo screening history, physical examination, and clinical laboratory evaluation according to the standard of practice in the community. Although imaging studies and tissue biopsies will be performed only when clinically indicated, blood samples for cellular and biochemical studies may be collected for research purposes. Treatment plans will be individualized for each patient and the number and length of additional visits and diagnostic evaluations will vary accordingly. Standard immunotherapy for allergic disease will be offered. Through the assessment, analysis, and treatment of a large cohort of patients, we will better understand disease manifestations, trends, outcomes, and mechanisms of pediatric allergy and lay the groundwork for discovery of new therapeutic modalities.